Russian Roulette
by Sayori Yunam
Summary: ¿Alguna vez has sentido la adrenalina correr por tu cuerpo cuando tu vida está en juego? ¿Qué te parece, sentir esa sensación excitante de tener un arma en mano? Un juego donde arriesgas tu vida para ganar. Suspiro cerrando los ojos y tiro del gatillo...


RUSSIAN ROULETTE

Por: Sayori Yunam

¿Alguna vez has sentido la adrenalina correr por tu cuerpo cuando tu vida está en juego? ¿No? ¿Qué te parece, sentir esa sensación exitante de tener un arma en mano? ¿Tampoco?

Un juego de todo o nada, arriesgas tu propia vida para ganar; estúpido, ¿no lo crees? Lo sé, yo pensé lo mismo, pero... la sensación del arma en tu boca y el dedo en el gatillo es algo totalmente indescriptible. Ves tu vida pasar frente a tus ojos, y detenerse en lo que más quieres; en mi caso, la imagen de la persona amada aparece en mi mente, suspiro cerrando los ojos y tiro del gatillo...

El juego acaba de comenzar

Dejo el arma en la mesa y miro al otro jugador, éste toma el arma y hace lo mismo que yo minutos atrás, respira profundamente y coloca la pistola en su boca, cierra los ojos; se veía su nerviosismo pues el arma al igual que sus manos temblaba, al parecer no quería jalar el gatillo, pero ya era tarde. Una vez empezado el juego, no puedes retractarte. Vuelve a respirar profundamente, contiene el aire y tira... nada. La bala sigue perdida entre los cartuchos vacíos, esperando salir. Deja la pistola mirándome con superioridad, no me importa volver a tomar aquel objeto. Su mirada, por otro lado, me molesta de sobremanera.

—¿Qué pasa gatita? ¿Ya te dio miedo tomar el arma? —me dice el desgraciado que tengo frente a mí, lo miro fríamente tomado el arma en mis manos y jugando con ella.

—No creo que estés en la mejor posición para decir eso —dije yo, apuntándolo con el arma, a lo cual él se movió un poco hacia atrás sorprendido y con algo de miedo, la preparo para disparar aún apuntando al sujeto. Los espectadores comienzan a susurrar. Acto seguido, la paso a mi boca y disparo: sigo viva. Tiro la pistola a la mesa y lo veo con altanería, mientras que el intento de hombre frente a mí trata de calmarse por el susto pasado, es tan patético que da risa; toma el arma con las manos más temblorosas que antes y vuelve a verme para regresar su mirada a la pistola. Se notaba su indesición, deja el revólver sobre la mesa. Me mira para después decir casi en un susurro:

—Te propongo un trato —lo miré con la ceja alzada y él siguió—. Te doy el doble de lo que apostamos si dejamos esto como está—. Darme el doble... mmmm... suena tentador, lo escucho nuevamente—. ¿Qué dices, gatita? ¿Aceptas? —contemplo a unos espectadores que nos miran con interés en lo que estamos hablando. Sonrío, sin embargo, no me dura demasiado, pues en medio de tanta gente lo encuentro a "él". De todos mis conocidos, ¿tenía que encontrarme con él? Empezó a abrirse paso entre los demás hasta llegar al frente, cerca de mí, ¿qué es lo que querrá? ¿Por qué me busca? ¿Acaso no había dicho que era un estorbo y que no me quería más detras de él como la perra faldera qué era?

Desvío la mirada de él y la fijo en el sujeto frente a mí para responder a su propuesta. —No lo acepto, sigue jugando o yo misma tomaré el arma y te dispararé —terminé de decir, para volver a fijar la vista en él, el cual me miraba atónito.

—Te triplico la cantidad si quieres — oí decir a mi contrincante, volteé a verlo otra vez y le dije:

—Te dije que siguieras jugando o yo tomaré el arma por ti y te dispararé —le dije entre dientes, parándome de mi lugar y preparándome para tomar el arma. Sin embargo, el sujeto la toma antes que yo, logrando que volviera a tomar asiento, me cruce de piernas y lo mire expectante. El hombre con el arma en mano, se la puso en la boca y me observó con desesperación, sudaba a mares pues estaba más que nervioso. Solamente quedaban tres tiros y entre esos tres una bala. Con las manos temblorosas puso el arma en su boca, cerró los ojos con fuerza y apretó el gatillo...

NADA, el juego continúa

Observé al sujeto que tenía delante. Estaba más que agradecido por seguir vivo. Después, volteé donde estaba él y luego regresé mi mirada a la pistola y la tomé entre mis manos, me levanté de mi silla y me acerqué donde él.

—Mariah, por favor no lo hagas. Retírate del juego —me dijo en voz suplicante tratando de tocarme. Sin embargo, yo di pasos atrás y lo miré de manera fría, levantando una ceja, como quien no entiende la cosa. —Por favor —volvió a suplicar.

—No te entiendo, sabes. Primero me dices que me vaya, que soy la cosa más estorbosa y estúpida del mundo, una maldita perra faldera que sólo anda tras de ti, que no sirvo para nada en la vida y, cuando por fin me voy, vienes a buscarme. ¿Sabes qué? Vete mucho por donde viniste porque yo por ti no siento más que desprecio y asco —le dije con todo el odio y dolor que sentía por él. Ya no recuerdo qué tanto me había dicho esa vez. Sólo sé que dolió mucho.

—Mariah —volvió a decir, suplicante, con la tristeza reflejada en su rostro y volviendo a tratar de tomarme en sus brazos. Los retiré bruscamente.

—Lárgate Ray, me dejaste muy en claro que yo no significaba nada para ti, así que no se a qué viene tu maldito cuento éste, y sabes que haré lo que a mí me venga en gana. Seguiré con mi juego si es que así lo deseo y ¿sabes qué? Lo quiero seguir jugando —tomé la pistola, la puse apuntando a mi cabeza y, ante sus ojos, jalé el gatillo.

El juego había terminado y yo, yo había perdido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**NOTAS DE AUTORA: **Hola hola hola holaaaa! Bueno, sé que no he actualizado el fic de "Recuérdame" pero, les dejo este pequeño oneshot jaja de universo alterno la pareja: Mariah y Ray, en lo personal no se me hace tan bueno sin embargo seguire el consejo de una amiga a la cual le gusto esta pequeña obra y pues la quise compartir con ustedes. Espero sea de su agrado y porfavor manden reviews, pues así sé si les ha agradado la historia y me da animos de seguir escribiendo.

Hablando ya de la historia, se me ocurrio un día terminando de ver una pelicula llamada "LiVe!" donde sale Eva Mendes. Al principio no tenía idea de como hacerla, recuerdo que le dije a mi amiga – se me antojo hacer un fic sobre el juego de la ruleta rusa – y después empece a escribirlo, no es algo que diga wooow me pase de lanza esta bien chilo, sin embargo no siento que me haya quedado tan mal. Lo dejare a su juicio y me despido.

P.D.: Sobre el fic de "Recuerdame" estoy trabajando en él, pero siento que no esta quedando como esperaba, me esforzare para subirlo en estas vacaciones y si no, pues... esperenlo pronto, estoy corta de ideas.

¡Gracias a todos y sigan leyendo!

Love.

Sayori Yunam


End file.
